Connections between two hollow profiles are required in very different fields of the prior art, for example, to form load-bearing frame structures, and also in the so-called “space frame” construction of vehicle bodies in motor vehicle manufacturing.
For connecting two hollow profiles, it is known to insert one of the hollow profiles into the other and to weld, clip or bond, for example, the two hollow profiles in the overlapping region. Simple bonded connections are, however, only secure to a certain degree, in particular in the case of inaccurate fit or warpage of the hollow profiles.
For example, a bodywork module for a motor vehicle with a plurality of support profiles connected together is disclosed in DE 10 2006 044 799 A1. In such a bodywork module, the supporting ends thereof have to be inserted into receiver openings of further support profiles adjacent to the bodywork module. The supporting ends are assigned to separate locking bar elements which are displaceably retained on the associated support profile. By displacement relative to the associated support profile, the supporting ends have to be inserted into the respective receiver opening of the corresponding further support profile adjacent to the bodywork module. A bonded connection may be implemented between the locking bar element and the associated receiver opening.